


Kindred Spirits

by Ariyana



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Imhotep and Anck-su-namun share love, lust and a bond that even death can not break.  Originally published on April 4, 2005. Written for Livejournal Community Stages of Love for their Stages of Sexual Response challenge.





	Kindred Spirits

**Title:** Unquenchable  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** The Mummy  
 **Pairing:** Imhotep/Anck-su-namun  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Challenge:** Stage 1 Desire   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy or its characters. 

Those eyes…her eyes. They always drew him in. He knew that she belonged to the Pharaoh but the desire she ignited would not be contained. He wanted to absorb every inch of her. The spell her beauty cast on him was stronger than any thing he had ever felt.

She did not crave the Pharaoh's touch. Her body only responded to Imhotep. Only he could satisfy her appetite. Many times Imhotep would ask what she had done to become so irresistible. She could ask him the same. They were risking life to quench each other's thirst. Slaves to their senses.

**Title:** Unspoken  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** The Mummy  
 **Pairing:** Imhotep/Anck-su-namun  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Challenge:** Stage 2 Excitement  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy or its characters.

Anytime she was out from under the Pharaoh's watchful eyes; a tingling feeling would surge through her. These were the times she could freely give to Imhotep. Just thinking of him, his gaze, his very touch gave her chills.

He relished the moments she would pass by him silently but giving him that knowing gaze…a gaze that spoke of things to come. Her scent, her penetrating eyes, her voluptuous body sent his body into an uproar. He worshipped her more than the Gods. 

Body paint won't detour them from their course; they find it thrilling to get around this obstacle.

**Title:** Ablaze 1&2  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** The Mummy  
 **Pairing:** Imhotep/Anck-su-namun  
 **Rating:** [17+] Adult Content  
 **Challenge:** Stage 3 Plateau of Arousal  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy or its characters.

 

Alone at last, her heart races as he closes the gap between them. She always aches for him. She thinks the longing for him will be enough to kill her someday. The feel of his hot breath on her neck as he whispers her name causes her to melt into his embrace. Softly, his lips brush against her cheek before he claims her lips. She bubbles with anticipation as their tongues entwine. Both silently thank the Gods that she is not burdened with the body paint today. He lifts her with ease, presses her against the wall and they join.

 

Taut muscles glistening in sweat. Hot flesh pressed against hot flesh pressed against a cold surface. Heavy breathing and stifled moans, the pressure continues to build between them. Their tongues wrestle for superiority. Her nails scrape across his back. The small tendrils of pain cause him to increase the pressure and quicken the pace. She feels the waves building deep within her. Consciously, she holds back hoping to prolong the pending onslaught of pleasure. He responds by assaulting her face, neck and breast with hot kisses. His lips sending jolts of fire through her veins. Her muscles clench in response.

**Title:** Eruption  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** The Mummy  
 **Pairing:** Imhotep/Anck-su-namun  
 **Rating:** [17+] Adult Content  
 **Challenge:** Stage 4 Orgasm  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy or its characters

 

Mounting tension, hearts racing, and a fevered pace. She feels the inferno ready to explode within her. He claims her lips to stifle the pending scream rising in her throat. Finally her body shudders in pure rapture. He stills himself giving her a moment to regain her breath. Kissing him passionately she urges him to continue. He resumes his assault moving closer toward his own release. His name rolls off her tongue in a sultry whisper. He buries his face in her neck. She holds him tightly, his body convulsing in sheer ecstasy. Panting they gaze into each other's eyes.

**Title:** Always  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** The Mummy  
 **Pairing:** Imhotep/Anck-su-namun  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Challenge:** Stage 5 Resolution  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy or its characters

Little is said while they cling to each other a few moments longer. Silently they wish they could be together without the secrecy. He nuzzles his face into her hair as she softly runs her hands down his back. They realize if they are caught that it will mean death yet they feel safe inside each other's embrace. No matter what the Gods have in store for them for their betrayal of the Pharaoh; they pledge undying love to one another. He promises her that no matter what his soul will always find hers. She makes him the same promise.


End file.
